Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) allow users to engage with software applications through graphical icons and visual indicators. Compared to text-based or command line user interfaces, which depend on users memorizing command words, GUIs provide an easy, less error prone approach for interacting with software applications. GUIs can take on many forms. Some GUIs may be, for instance, web-based GUIs that can be presented a display screen of a mobile device.
In many circumstances, the arrangement of graphical elements within a GUI can be constrained by the physical size of a display screen. Users that want to modify the arrangement of the graphical elements may find the process overly time consuming or unintuitive. This can limit the ability for users to tailor the GUI layout to support their individual preferences.